fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pseudo-Precure (Precure Academia)
Pseudo-Precure are those who can use magical power but are not classified as Precure. They're number in countless billions. It was said that the life of a Pseudo-Precure are so worthless, they're nothing but cannon fodder and hostile to train the Precure Academia (School) the art of battle. They're the product of Imperium Academy Recruitment Pseudo-Precure are often recruited from children belong to realm that the Imperium Academy has subjugated. In order to be allowed the priviledge to live, each family has to give their eldest daughter to the Imperium Academy to be inducted into the rank of Imperium. Some actively enroll in the Imperium Academy because they're desperate for a chance to improve their life and the world so far has not provide them with such a chance at all. No one with half a brain cell and a decent life will consciously made the choice of joining Imperium Academy. Those who join either has no choice or want to join because life provide them with no choice. Ranking The Pseudo-Precure are considered to be "student" of Imperium Academy, yet due to the way Imperium Academy operate and it unique culture. The Pseudo-Precure operate in a militaristic fashion with the student seperate into "Rank", and the school itself seperate into many sub-culture that each having it own chain of command. In order to climb in rank, a Pseudo-Precure must survive in countless battle against various monster and threat the the Imperium Academy send them to fight. The highest Pseudo-Precure are often the meanest and treat those lower than them like trash. This overall hierarchy motivate all Pseudo-Precure to fight harder in order to one day topple their superior. Discipline often maintain by superior killing their subordinate to demonstrate the "point" they try to make. And mortality. However, all Pseudo-Precure must follow the instruction of the staff in Imperium Academy, which are called the Academy Inquisitor. And no matter how high a Pseudo-Precure rank is they cannot go higher than the Lord Primarch Inquisitor, who are the son of the God Principal Of Imperium Academy Sub-Culture The Pseudo-Precure often split into many sub-culture, each representing a different aspect of the Imperium Academy armed forces: '''Astra Millitarum: '''The Rank and File of Pseudo-Precure force, they're number in countless billions and represent the lowest combat ability. To the point where they has to use tank and other vehicle as force multiplier. They're also the most well-versed in tactic. '''Adeptus Astartes: '''Pseudo-Precure who are cybernetically enhanced, they're the strongest force in Imperium Academy when it come to personal combat ability. '''Imperialis Aeronautica / Imperial Navy: '''Pseudo-Precure who are well-versed in the art of warfare in Space, Sea and Sky. They are the one who run the warship and fighter of Imperium Academy '''Death Watch: '''Cybernetically Enhanced Precure who use the weapon and power of their enemy. '''Adepta Sororitas: '''Religious nut-case whom turn to the worshipping of God Principal Of Imperium Academy for comfort. They're treat with contempt by the rest of the Pseudo-Precure because ... it obvious that they didn't like Imperium Academy and only join it due to either being forced to or have no other way. Device Pseudo-Precure often use a Device to transform. Record kept deep inside the vault of the School Library say that those "Device" came from an organization called T.S.A.B whom the God Principal Of Imperium Academy really hate. Category:Precure Academia Category:Imperium Academy